goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Deleted Scenes from Eric makes a Fake Tornado
=1: On the way Home= Mom: Eric, I can't believe you made a fake tornado and got suspended! You know that doing that kind of stuff can get you arrested. Eric: It was supposed to be a harmless prank. Mom: 200% volume) No, when we do tornados, we take them seriously. You terrorized the whole school for what you did! Everyone thought it was a tornado or a dust storm. Young man, your in so much trouble. Eric: i'm really sorry. Mom: I'm not accepting a apology from you. When we get home, we'll watch the GoAnimate city news, and you'll be grounded, with nothing. =2: News= Mom: Oh yeah, your already standing. Eric: But- Mom: Stand! (her voice changes to Kidaroo) Tom: Hi, I'm Tom and there has been a fake tornado at this school. Rainbow Dash: I'm here at GoAnimate High School, where a fake tornado happened. The fake tornado made some students pass out. Here are four interviews. Calthax, what do you have to say about Eric? Calthax: Well, Eric snock into my office and tortured the school with a fake tornado! I was so mad! Eric, if you are watching this, you are the worst student in this school, and I've changed my mind about your suspension. Instead, your expelled! Rainbow Dash: Thanks for your time. Now we're going to interview a parent of a 9th grade student. Kimberly, what do you have to say about Eric? Kimberly: Whoever you are Eric? You've had my son traumaized, locked in his room crying! We had to see a psychologist lately. Our family is now torn apart. We are always having fights and having to give a lot of punishments. This is all your fault and I'm going to sue your parents for $12,000 for raising you poorly! I'm so done with this! I'm leaving now. Mom: What? That's the cost of our house! Oh oh oh oh your in deep trouble! Rainbow Dash: Now we're going to interview a 10th grade student, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I was in the middle of class, when a tornado started. I can't believe Eric did it. I feel bad for his parents. Rainbow Dash: Would you allow that type of behavior in your house? Fluttershy: Absolutely not! Whoever dares to come in and fake a tornado will get a nosebleed and get reportted by the police by me! Rainbow Dash: Thanks for your time. Our final interview will be Warren Cook. Warren Cook: Thank you thank you thank you Eric for making the fake tornado! You were a great supporter to me. I made the opening to the 1991 Cars 2 VHS, real not fake! I also made the opening to 1979 Big Hero 6 VHS, real not fake! You should be ungrounded for this! Alan Cook: Hey, how dare you make fake VHS openings! Get off the news right now! Tom: This has been GNN news, again I'm Tom, thanks for watching! Mom: The police, FBI, and nosebleeds, huh? I'm getting a idea. Eric: No please no please no please no no no no no! Dad: I heard our troublemaker was all over the news! Mom: Oh yeah? And a parent sued us for $12,000 dollars because she thinks we raised Eric poorly. Dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Eric it's time for your nosebleed! (CENSORED) Note: I'll allow you to use my idea on GoAnimate videos.